random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck 12/Lyrics
INSTRUMENTAL: https://youtube.com/watch?v=0yAdqQ8a_Bw ---- DJ M.K.A. Whatcha gonna do when we come for you? Polish Whip I will get the money, taking out the dope Turned them over for a bunch of coke Screaming "fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" "Fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" I'm talking strip clubs, I can't lose There's way too many to choose So we fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12 But which one is the prettiest? It's pretty hard to tell da.1.U.2. Talking bankrolls on poker, cards on the joker Killing the weeds, hanging with smokers It's D-Y-A-H, motherfucker And I don't have time to tell you motherfuckers Lyrics fast, beat low, big dick, thin hoe Radio, number one, best music wherever I go I keep doing the same things, hoe, I can do this all day, hoe Dunno what else I can say, hoe, the snow keeps coming in May, hoe F.T.P., Fuck The Police, California Love, what I need I see you cooking eggs, hoe, and I think you need some seeds And I also think you need some weed, but I ain't never done that before I almost did it with my previous bitch, but she just made me damn bored Polish Whip I will get the money, taking out the dope Turned them over for a bunch of coke Screaming "fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" "Fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" I'm talking strip clubs, I can't lose There's way too many to choose So we fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12 But which one is the prettiest? It's pretty hard to tell da.1.U.2. Biggie had too many problems, I guess he had too much money I try to make some serious shit, and you haters think it's funny Doing illegal activities, online trying out my luck And even if 12 invade the building, none of us will still give a fuck Ain't slept in three days, I should already be deceased If I was to die, I'd be like Tupac, they'd be playing me in the streets I'm this generation's Eminem, I will soon be iconic And they said that I would never make it, now it's pretty ironic My top's near, I'm Top Tier, Kilobite, can you see me, no? Fuck 12, FBI, Grand Theft Auto, Saints Row I'm still alive so, that mean's I'm not a saint, hoe Okay, I ain't gotta rhyme no more Polish Whip I will get the money, taking out the dope Turned them over for a bunch of coke Screaming "fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" "Fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12" I'm talking strip clubs, I can't lose There's way too many to choose So we fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12, fuck 12 But which one is the prettiest? It's pretty hard to tell DJ M.K.A. It's DJ M.K.A.'s time to shine You better raise your hands in the air It's DJ M.K.A. in the building I'm going to die a legend I'm going to be the next Jesus I'm going to be the next Winston Churchill I'm the most known favelian in the world They all know my name Let the beat play Ciao! Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics